Cuando el último copo de nieve cae
by kino-san
Summary: Historia original. Garou senpai's property es un chico que debido al chakra familiar que le caracteriza es incapaz de sentir, Kurayami es una chica ciega debido a un accidente que por casualidad se encuentra con el chico, pero, realmente es así?
1. Ova 1: El encuentro

**OVA 1: EL ENCUENTRO. **

_Tiempo atrás, en Japón más oriental, allá donde el poder confluye en experimentados guerreros, conocidos como ninjas, tiene lugar mi historia, algo que sucedió realmente…todo comenzó una noche de espesa bruma y abundante niebla entre las montañas del país de la roca…_

…Aspiro el seco aroma del paisaje que se dibuja en mi mente, capto la multitud de sonidos que me rodea a mi alrededor ubicándolos dentro de mi cabeza en ese paisaje imaginario con total precisión, andando sin miedo a tropezar pues me he acostumbrado a esta oscuridad eterna que lleva viviendo conmigo desde hace unos años, echo de menos la luz pero he aceptado que no existe otra posibilidad más que esta y que por lo tanto me tengo que adaptar a ella como mejor pueda…; aquella nueva técnica aún sin perfeccionar y la sobrecarga que esta provocó en mi cuerpo, originaron esta ceguera irreversible que me atenaza cada vez que abro los ojos.

He odiado esta sensación que me brinda tanta soledad durante miles de noches y sin embargo es aquí donde encuentro consuelo…

Ya puedo oír el entrechocar de jarras de la taberna a la que me dirijo, un nuevo cliente, una nueva misión, nuevas bajas en el bando enemigo y siempre yo…, el escándalo es perfectamente audible a decenas de metros, para ser unos renegados no tienen cuidado con el ruido, les atraparían con escuchar un poco a través del suelo…

Paré en seco al haber notado un cambio radical en el ambiente, había sido algo fugaz pero lo suficientemente palpable para alguien como yo, que tenía los sentidos muy desarrollados; alguien estaba acechando entre los árboles, pero no fue de entre los árboles desde donde me atacaron sino desde el suelo, salió un ninja de ahí con un puño recubierto fuertemente de piedra, que, de no haber sido por mis reflejos me habría golpeado de forma contundente, ascendí a través del aire por el impulso tomado enrollándome sobre mí misma, echando la espalda hacia atrás hasta cogerme los tobillos formando un círculo a través del cual se colaron un par de kunais que quedaron incrustados en un árbol cercano.

Volví a la posición vertical y me posé sobre una rama cercana:

-Parad ya- dije con un deje de resignación.

-Sólo estábamos comprobando tus habilidades y viendo si las leyendas en torno a ti son ciertas- contestó un hombre de unos veinticinco años y fuerte complexión, que había aparecido de entre las sombras, acompañado además de los otros dos atacantes.

-Ya ya…, que esté ciega no significa que sea estúpida- agregué bajando con una voltereta del árbol y cayendo justo enfrente de aquel hombre que me había hablado, y por la sumisión de los otros, supuse que era el líder, extendí los brazos buscándole entre las sombras para crear una imagen mental suya por lo que primero toqué la recia armadura que revestía su cuerpo, así como las extrañas hombreras que lo protegían, hasta llegar a su cara repasando los contornos de la misma y memorizándolos descubriendo con cada roce el sentimiento frío y despiadado que desprendía y que impulsaba a su ser…

-Goyoku…-dije mientras denotaba sorpresa por su extraña complexión así como por sus ropas.

-¡Vaya! ¿Tan famoso soy?- preguntó dejando que una sonora carcajada rompiera el silencio y espantara a todo animal viviente que por allí pasara.

-No te hagas ilusiones, lo llevas escrito en la piel- sentencié mientras me dirigía hacia el chico de su derecha, aquel que había salido del suelo y convertido su puño en piedra.

-Ehhh…a mí ni se te ocurra tocarme, a menos que sea para montarnos una buena juerga tú y yo, muñeca- se acercó a mí e intentó agarrarme de la cintura, pero di un paso hacia atrás, y chasqueé los dedos para evitar que siguiera adelante, su voz además era grave y fanfarrona y traslucía el más puro sentimiento de orgullo.

-Hokori, deberías bajar ese calentón que llevas, ¿qué tal un poco de hielo?- dije a la vez que materializaba hielo en sus pantalones, más concretamente en sus partes más pudientes, de este modo yo también pude devolverle la insolencia y además me reí de su negligencia – y tú debes de ser Envy- señalé al último de ellos, - tenéis los sentimientos a flor de piel chicos- solté irónicamente.

-Muy bien preciosa…-aplaudió a la vez que decía estas palabras – por cierto, me gustan esos sais, terminarán siendo míos- exclamó dándole una sonora palmada en la espalda a Hokori que luchaba por quitarse el hielo de los pantalones para no quedarse impotente de por vida.

-¿Y bien para qué me necesitáis?- sabía que eran ellos los que me habían buscado por el recuerdo del olor de la carta recibida, sino eran ellos siempre podría luchar.

-Verás, hace bastante tiempo que nos enteramos de la existencia de unos pergaminos redactados por los primeros Kages en los que aparecían numerosas técnicas de altísimo poder, uno de las más importantes era poder contraatacar todas y cada una de las líneas sucesorias, cómo comprenderás unos pergaminos de un altísimo valor.

Habrían sido fáciles de robar si hubieran estado custodiados por personas, sin embargo no se les ocurrió mejor idea que guardarlos en una fortaleza hecha de un metal completamente indestructible a manos de cualquier técnica, por lo que no hemos sido capaces de entrar en ella ya que es completamente infranqueable, ni siquiera los Kages pueden entrar en ella, pero el caso es que descubrimos una forma de entrar…hace unos años nos topamos con un tipo solitario con una extraña espada de enormes proporciones que disolvió nuestras armaduras con un mínimo roce; al principio no le dimos importancia pero después descubrimos que esa sería la única solución a lo que buscamos por lo que le espiamos durante un tiempo para averiguar cosas sobre él- se aburrió de estar parado y comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor y agitando la mano en el aire haciendo el mismo ruido de una hoja al cortar el aire, de este modo podía ubicarle.

-Nadie cayó en la cuenta hace tantos años de que existía un clan capaz de destruir esa fortaleza con un simple roce, era poco conocido y vivía bastante aislado del resto por lo que pasaron desapercibidos, para nuestra fortuna él es el último de ellos y nadie sabe de su existencia a parte de nosotros y ahora tú, nuestro objetivo es simple, queremos usar esa extraña pero maravillosa cualidad para conseguir los pergaminos, para ello necesitamos robarle la espada de su familia, pero el problema es que es algo así como una especie de contrato entre ellos, es terriblemente poderoso y no hemos podido arrebatársela porque ese contrato seguía vigente, por lo que sólo hemos podido espiarle durante estos últimos meses en busca de algún punto débil que nos permita conseguirla… y creemos que ya lo tenemos.

El chico se muere de ganas de saber lo que es sentir, esa espada es la única cura a su herida y por eso la guarda tan celosamente, pero…si alguien entrara en su vida y cambiara su modo de ver la vida, si consiguiera deshacer el trato y le obligara a entregar la espada, habríamos conseguido todos nuestros objetivos, pero obviamente nosotros no podemos ser esa persona…tú eres la encargada de romper ese contrato y conseguir la espada…porque…¿quién podría resistirse a tan adorable y frágil cieguita?- dijo con un tono melodramático agarrándome del mentón.

-¿Y ese contrato a romper es?- pregunté interesada.

-A cambio de obtener ese extraordinario poder, ese chakra tan perfecto, ha de sacrificar sus sentimientos para poder mantenerlo, es por eso que si siente disminuirá su poder y será mucho más fácil quitarle la espada…yo utilizaría una habilidad mía que es imitar el chakra y podríamos destruir la fortaleza empuñando esa espada – conforme iba llegando el final de la explicación podía notar como aumentaba el tono de excitación con que pronunciaba cada palabra.

-¿Así que queréis que le seduzca no? pero ¿qué recibiré yo a cambio?-

-Así es, tendrás que dejarlo coladito por tus huesos, y a cambio…recuperarás…la…vista…- susurró en mi oído provocando en mí el efecto deseado, un ferviente deseo de lograr lo que tanto deseaba en este mundo.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?, la ceguera es irreversible- no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Bueno…no resulta tan imposible si posees todos y cada uno de los pergaminos, personalmente tengo el placer de poseer uno de ellos, el cual robamos en su traslado a la fortificación, este pergamino te enseñará lo que es capaz de hacer, pero esto no es nada comparado con lo que los siete pueden lograr, será unos instantes pero seguro que servirán para que aceptes mi propuesta – dijo colocando sobre mis manos un pergamino que desprendía un olor ancestral y místico que se colaba a través de mi nariz, inhibiéndome de cualquier problema momentáneo que tuviera y dedicándome a saborear aquellos dulces instantes de gloria que se me iban a brindar; sus manos frías como el hielo dibujaron un kanji en mis ojos para después posarlas sobre el pergamino que comenzó a irradiar un fuerte chakra.

Un pequeño remolino de aire se fue formando hasta llegar al lugar marcado por los kanjis, y entonces sucedió…

La espesa niebla que cubría mi mirada se fue disipando como si sólo se tratara de una cortina de humo, las sombras que antes no distinguía iban siendo cada vez más nítidas y tomaban formas definidas, así como colores, podía observar las relucientes armaduras de oro y bronce que protegían sus cuerpos, pero no les presté mucho más atención salvo que me sorprendió el aspecto animal de uno de ellos, yo tan sólo estaba absorta en contemplar el astro plateado que se encontraba sobre mi cabeza e iluminaba con una tenue luz mi nívea piel, perdiéndose de nuevo sus finos rayos en la neblina de mi oscuridad, una gota cristalina recorrió mi rostro, en un camino descendente hacia el suelo, que congeló el momento de esperanza que me habían brindado, y la compostura suficiente para tomarme aquella misión con la calma que correspondía.

-Acepto vuestro trato- afirmé rotundamente convencida de que saldría bien de ésta y que recuperaría la visión.

-Bien…esta piedra esta labrada con chakra, te indicará en todo momento el lugar en el que se encuentra el chico para que puedas encontrarlo, nosotros nos vamos, pero te estaremos vigilando- dijo finalmente mientras desaparecían en una voluta de humo dejando caer sobre mis manos el instrumento ya dicho, ahora comenzaba una nueva etapa…

_Lejos en un páramo del bosque, un hombre de complexión fuerte devoraba ávidamente un par de conejos que había cazado en su camino y que ahora le servían de cena, absorto en comer apenas se fijaba en lo que sucedía a su alrededor por lo que se echó a dormir en cuanto hubo terminado de comer y dormitó sumido en pensamientos que finalmente desaparecieron en cuanto el sueño cayó sobre él._

_Mas no mucho tiempo tuvo de descanso, porque un grito de terror escapó de entre los árboles, seguido de una muchacha algo más joven que el chico, y que huía a toda prisa, de un ninja de oscura vestimenta y sin ningún identificativo de ninguna aldea, en su mano un enorme shuriken con el que amenazaba a la chica que había quedado acorralada contra un árbol y no podía hacer más que sufrir la acometida de este, que hizo una herida en el muslo de la chica con la afilada cuchilla del shuriken, fue deslizando la hoja a través de la pierna dejando un reguero de sangre en su camino mientras la chica pedía auxilio desconsoladamente y tratando inútilmente de zafarse de su cazador._

_El hombre abrió los ojos visiblemente molesto por la interrupción de su sueño pero olvidó aquel "enfado" cuando vio a la muchacha siendo atacada; era un espíritu noble aún a pesar de que sus sentimientos fueran casi nulos, por eso se levantó del suelo y alzando por encima de la cabeza el arma, una enorme espada de grandes proporciones y cuya cuchilla tenía un morado intenso, arremetió contra el ninja, convirtiendo al shuriken en apenas unas motas de polvo y a su dueño en un puñado de cristalitos que se esparcieron por el suelo, entremezclándose con la sangre de la chica._

_Observó los cristales y posteriormente a la chica que yacía inconsciente en el suelo y con una herida importante en la pierna._

-"Parece muy frágil"- _pensó mientras levantaba su liviano cuerpo y lo llevaba sin ninguna dificultad hacia el arroyo que había cerca, lugar donde sanó sus heridas, vendándolas cuidadosamente y limpiando su inmaculada piel de cualquier matiz rojizo, la volvió a coger pasado un tiempo y habiéndola curado del todo la dejó descansar en la hierba hasta que se despertara…_

…Me desperté en la oscuridad de mi ceguera y agudicé mis oídos para averiguar lo que había sucedido, y por lo que notaba el plan trazado había surtido efecto, había creado un bunshin de hielo que me había servido como coartada para acercarme a él sin causar sospechas pese a haber tenido que herirme a mí misma…

Me incorporé simulando miedo pero finalmente lo tuve de verdad, era esa presencia fría lo que me desconcertó; podía sentir su calor a través de mis sentidos pero no había ningún sentimiento que captar, siempre se podía saber algo de una persona a través de las emociones que desprendía, sentir lo que sienten, pero de él no puede sacar nada, era el mismo vacío gobernado y rodeado de un inmenso poder.

-"Gandou"-

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó sofocando mi miedo con su voz tranquila y apaciguadora, me senté en el suelo y alcé la mirada aunque no pudiera verle como símbolo de agradecimiento ante su pregunta.

-Sí, muchas gracias, ¿quién eres? ¿qué ha sucedido?- el silencio se prolongó entre nosotros, pero no comprendía el porque, era demasiado impredecible por aquella escasez de emociones.

…Centró su atención en ella cuando se despertó, la observó de arriba abajo para comprobar su estado, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue su mirada, tan opaca y apagada, sin brillo y sin vida, tan sólo oscuridad…, ojos perdidos sin ningún punto concreto al que mirar, hermosos zafiros que no eran joyas, eso eran…

-No importa quien sea, ya todo ha terminado, aunque aquel tipo no era real, tan sólo era una mera copia, así que eso significa que te perseguirán de nuevo, ¿sabes por qué lo hacen?- preguntó en su afán de comprender a la chica, intentando comprender el corazón humano.

-Yo soy la depositaria de un secreto, por eso me buscan- expliqué a la vez que pensaba que no era más que una mera farsa para conseguir su espada, debía de sonar creíble, afectada…

-Siento los problemas causados, ya me voy, gracias por todo- dije levantándome con gran dificultad, fingiendo una imposibilidad de andar que favorecía mi personaje de chica frágil, aunque debía admitir que la herida verdaderamente dolía y más aún cuando se abrió y sentí correr la sangre por el interior de mis muslos, goteando al suelo y manchando mis ropas.

-Auch…- me dejé caer y me arrastré por el suelo, intentado ponerme de pie una y otra vez y esperando la reacción del chico que parecía no llegar nunca, como veía que no sucedía nada realicé una secuencia de sellos a una velocidad sorprendente y con la máxima cautela que me hizo recordar mi apodo "la katana del silencio" por el sigilo con que realizaba mis misiones, sin dejar huellas, en el máximo silencio.

Un bunshin con forma de medio hombre medio lagartija, apareció de entre los arbustos y me atacó.

-Ahhh- grité al sentir una aguja clavándose en mi brazo y reptando por el suelo intentando escapar.

-Otra vez…- habló cansado el muchacho arremetiendo de nuevo contra mi creación a la que defendí para no ser tan obvio que era una mera treta, el bunshin saltó sobre su cola y arremetió contra el chico dando fuertes golpes al suelo haciendo que la tierra temblase, por su parte el chico no parecía muy dispuesto a luchar pues permaneció exactamente en la misma posición en que había quedado, así que me obligó a utilizar nuevamente a la bestia que me agarró con la cola y me comenzó a llevar lejos.

-Lagartija estate quieta- pronunció irónicamente agarrando con una sola mano la espada y dirigiéndola después hacia delante fijando como objetivo a mi bunshin.

-¿Quieres pelear estúpido? Tan sólo es una pobre ciega, no te servirá de nada, yo la necesito- le obligué a decir con una voz grave y ronca.

-Lo que yo quiera no es asunto tuyo- y de un salto se plantó encima de la copia sesgándole el cuello con un mandoble de espada, recogiéndome en la caída y posándome con cuidado en el suelo.

-No deberías moverte más, te protegeré hasta que estés bien- fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció en toda la noche, volviendo de nuevo a ayudarme con mis heridas y dándome una especie de caldo que me reconfortó pues la noche había caído y el frío se hacía patente.

Media hora después él se encontraba recostado sobre un árbol durmiendo y yo tumbada sobre la hierba, buscando cualquier atisbo de debilidad en él y reconfortándome a mí misma ante su extraña pero a la vez protectora presencia…


	2. Ova 2: Vacío y oscuridad

**OVA 2: VACIO Y OSCURIDAD**

Había pasado la noche en vela, buscando entre los ruidos cualquier atisbo de humanidad, pero todo era silencio, tan sólo roto por el sonido acompasado de su respiración; la curiosidad me mataba, quería saber cómo era el rostro de aquel hombre tan extraño, la misma esencia del misterio pues por más que lo intentara no podía saber nada de él, era todo un interrogante en su conjunto.

Supongo que finalmente caí dormida, porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el sol ya comenzaba a calentar, aún así todavía había silencio, era bastante tranquilo aquel claro, demasiado para mi gusto, sin sonidos me sentía perdida, aunque el aire me trajera aromas, me costaba ubicarlos en un lugar concreto, todo se encontraba revuelto en mi cabeza.

Una suave brisa recorrió el claro, llevando consigo el olorcillo típico de comida, el arroyo correteaba libre entre las piedras, mientras me ponía de pie para ir a darme un baño, la pierna me dolía demasiado, me resultaba extraño pues la herida había sido grande mas no profunda, por lo que debería estar medio curada ya, y sin embargo seguía abriéndose y sangrando, entremezclándose con las frías aguas, tiñéndolas a su paso del color carmín, me sumergí bajo una pequeña cascada cercana, y dejé que el agua cayera sobre mí refrescando mi cuerpo; lavé mis ropas y las coloqué al sol mientras me vestía con un yukata blanco, sobre el que contrastaba el negro azabache de mis cabellos que caía ordenadamente sobre mis hombros.

-¿Por qué me proteges?- pregunté al chico al que me había acercado, y al que escuchaba entrenar; tuve envidia porque me encantaba entrenar, era un forma de no sentirme inútil, de estar más cerca de la luz, eso me alegraba el corazón y por eso, esbocé una leve sonrisa mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, y dejaba que aquellos cálidos rayos de sol acariciaran mi piel, mientras mis zafiros se dirigían al astro.

_El chico se había levantado pronto, con las tripas regurgitando por comida, mientras los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por entre las ramas de los árboles, reflejándose sobre sus gafas y ocultando su mirada, exhaló un suspiro al aire, captando la mayor cantidad de aire posible, como si éste se fuera a gastar, y estiró todos y cada uno de sus músculos a la vez que sonaba el crujir de algunos huesos._

-"Ummm, vayamos a llenarte, hay que buscar algo"- _dijo dándose una palmada en el estómago como si estuviera apaciguando una fiera, cuando se percató de la presencia de la chica…, la observó durante un rato, era inquietante aquella mujer, podía sentir una lucha interna dentro de ella, pese a que su aspecto era de total serenidad, además sus facciones le recordaban a la belleza efímera de las flores de cerezo, hermosas durante la primavera, machitas en el invierno, aún así no podía negar que parecía fuerte, pues llevaba con una soltura y entereza admirables su ceguera…_

-Grrr- _rugió su estómago_ – basta de pensar, ¡a comer!- _y se perdió entre los árboles, kunai en mano, dispuesto a pillar buenas piezas que pudieran saciar su enorme apetito, afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho, porque al poco tiempo ya había cazado un cerdo, tres pájaros y se había provisto de bastante fruta, la cual personalmente no adoraba, pero se la había llevado a la chica por si se diera el caso de que fuera vegetariana._

-"Estómago, vas a saber lo que se una buena comilona"- _dijo para sí mismo, andando a grandes zancadas para comer lo antes posible._

_Eran buenas piezas las que había cazado, estaba teniendo mucha suerte últimamente con los sitios a los que iba, otras veces, el paisaje era tan yermo que apenas sí podía conseguir agua, sin embargo aquel claro estaba plagado de los más deliciosos manjares que podía soñar; lavó cuidadosamente, pero con brío, los animales y los puso a asar en el fuego, que avivaba constantemente con el afán de que la comida estuviera hecha cuanto antes y así poder degustarla._

_Apoyado en el árbol observó como la muchacha se despertaba, sin percatarse de su presencia, y marchaba al arroyo donde se bañó; era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda, pero en él no despertó ninguna curiosidad más, que la del mero hecho de pensar que era extraño, que una muchacha tan débil fuera sola a todas partes, más aún si guardaba un secreto de tal calibre, como parecía ser, pero tantos años de luchas le habían enseñado a no entrometerse en las vidas ajenas…_

_Cuando la chica se perdió arroyo arriba él se levantó y se dispuso a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, debía mejorar el manejo de la espada, así como la fluidez de sus movimientos, para ello utilizó la espada, y fue ejecutando una serie de golpes y combos que intentaba perfeccionar, su fin era terminar cuanto antes la batalla sin ser gravemente herido por el enemigo._

_Una vez se concentraba en su entrenamiento el tiempo se detenía y el mundo a su alrededor también, los únicos sonidos que escuchaba era el de la hoja de su espada cortando el aire, así como el de las gotas de sudor que perlaban su cuerpo, y salían disparadas al hacer ciertos movimientos, sin embargo, esta vez se coló otro…, el sonido pausado y musical de una voz delicada, que buscaba indagar en él._

_Miró hacia el lugar del que procedía aquella voz, aún en ese estado de semiinconsciencia y vio a la chica envuelta en un yukata blanco, que no hacía más que acentuar su negro cabello, y a través de sus gafas puedo descubrir una medio sonrisa, tan cautivadora que durante unos instantes no pudo apartar la vista de ella, la cual es encontraba sentada sobre una piedra, de tal forma, que parecía asemejarse a una de las sirenas que aparecían en las historias que su madre le contó alguna que otra vez de pequeño…eso parecía ella en aquel momento, una princesa del mar._

-¿Por qué me proteges?- _volvió a repetir bajándose de la roca y andando hacia el chico que parecía contrariado._

-Pareces una princesa- _fue lo único que contestó…_

Repetí la pregunta, y obtuve por respuesta una afirmación un tanto extraña, pero que traslucía la verdad, ni siquiera él sabía por qué lo hacía.

Estaba claro que no iba a contestar a mis preguntas, tan sólo diría lo que creía conveniente a cada momento, o quizás sólo aquello que pasara por su cabeza y tuviera ganas de decir.

Yo no iba a darme por vencida tan fácilmente, se estaba convirtiendo en una cuestión de orgullo el sacarle más de dos palabras seguidas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunté de nuevo, acercándome cada vez más a él, con las manos extendidas hacia delante; al principio titubeé porque escuché el sonido de sus pies dando un paso hacia atrás, pero después se quedó quieto y pude retener su rostro entre mis manos.

Primero tanteé los lados de su cara pudiendo descubrir que llevaba gafas, las retiró con cuidado, para mi sorpresa, y me dejó seguir "leyendo" su cara; acaricié sus mejillas con suavidad y pasé la yema de los dedos por sus labios con suavidad, delineándolos, así como todos y cada uno de los contornos de su cara, que fueron cuidadosamente estudiados por mis ágiles manos, que viajaban con soltura a lo largo de ella, mis dedos se entremezclaban con su cabello, y a mi nariz llegaba un olor extraño, único y agradable que me indicaba la nobleza de aquel hombre.

Una de mis manos bajó hasta su pecho y se posó en su corazón, pudiendo sentir los débiles latidos de su corazón, el mío se encogió ante aquel contacto, por mi mente se cruzó la idea de querer darle vida, de gritar para que latiera más fuerte, cosa que me anonadó pues estaba llevando esto demasiado lejos, pero aquel hombre era tan diferente al resto…

-Garou, Warui Garou-susurró.

Y no sé como pero allí me encontraba abrazada a él deseando guardar el recuerdo en algún lugar inexplorable de mi memoria, me encontraba confusa por aquel acto y por eso me separé rápidamente de él, cubriéndose mis mejillas de un leve rubor que jamás en todos estos años de triste vida habían alcanzado.

-Lo siento- dije casi al instante y salí corriendo de aquel lugar, buscando un lugar tranquilo en el que asimilar lo sucedido, tratando de comprender aquel arrebato de locura que me había atenazado, y me había llevado a aquel abrazo, que no dejaba de ser cálido aunque lo negara.

Me perdí entre los arbustos asustada por aquella reacción, era incomprensible, apenas había pasado unas horas con aquel chico, sin apenas dirigirle la palabra, y había actuado de aquella manera tan poco correcta para una asesina como yo, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando lo hice?

Sinceramente no estaba pensando en nada, sólo me dejé llevar por aquel momento y aproveché la ocasión de recibir aunque fuera ese mínimo consuelo humano, que por tantos años me había sido negado, el problema vendría ahora cuando tuviera que volver con él, no sabía cual sería su reacción.

_Garou había quedado sorprendido por la delicadeza con la que acariciaba su rostro, estaba acostumbrado a la hostilidad de la gente, únicamente recibía muestras de cariño de su hermana, cuando dormía apoyada en su pecho, era la única forma de que ambos durmieran tranquilos, por eso suponía que le costaba conciliar el sueño, suponía que la echaba de menos._

_Pero el caso ya no era su hermana sino aquella muchacha, aquel abrazo tan inesperado, pude comprender aquel deje de tristeza en ese contacto, había sido apenas un instante, después se había separado bruscamente de él, ruborizada y exclamando un lo siento mientras corría malherida a través del bosque._

_¿No se daba cuenta de que la perseguían y de que estaba herida?, quizás fuera demasiado superficial, pensando en esas cosas pero no podía comprender más allá de esto, razón por la cual salió a buscarla, tomando la precaución de coger la espada que había soltado unos instantes mientras aquella chica reconocía su rostro._

_Al fin la encontró subida a la rama de un árbol, sumida en sus propios pensamientos y tapándose los ojos con el lazo rojo de su kimono, rodeados de silencio, ninguno habló, aguardando quizás al otro para hacerlo primero, permanecieron durante mucho tiempo así, quien sabe cuánto, ella sobre la rama, él sobre el tronco, contemplando el paisaje que poco a poco iba siendo engullido por las sombras que caían con el rojo atardecer…_

Durante el tiempo que estuvimos ambos en silencio, me agazapé sobre mí misma porque sentía mucho frío, era como si me estuviera congelando, en tanto que Garou se dedicaba a inspeccionar su espada y pensaba en sus cosas.

Al caer la noche me sentí terriblemente mal, no paraba de temblar y de sentir escalofríos, incluso me costaba mantener una posición erguida la cual fingía para intentar no dar un lamentable espectáculo.

-Se hace de noche, deberíamos volver al claro- hablaste interrumpiendo aquel largo e incomodo silencio, intenté ponerme de pie pero caí desde lo alto del árbol sobre él, que se llevó un buen golpe en el brazo…

_Sobre Garou cayó la chica; le pilló desprevenido y recibió el impacto de su cuerpo pero afortunadamente no se hizo mucho daño._

_La agarró entre sus brazos y sintió los espasmos que convulsionaban su cuerpo, así como la alta temperatura, tenía mucha fiebre y no llegaba a comprender el porque, pues la herida estaba curada._

_Corrió hacia el claro con ella en brazos, sus manos agarraban fuertemente su camiseta y pedía auxilio entre susurros, delirando por la fiebre; la dejó sobre la hierba, encima de su chaqueta y encendió una pequeña hoguera a su lado; al encenderla vio cómo su camiseta estaba manchada de sangre, así como sus manos; giró entonces la cabeza y vio a la chica cubierta de sangre, tanto sus manos como sus piernas estaban bañadas en el rojo carmín, de su boca un nimio hilo de sangre recorría las comisuras, mientras que sus manos se aferraban fuertemente al suelo._

_Se acercó a ella confuso pues no entendía la situación, ella farfullaba unas palabras:_

-El…shu…shu…shuri…ken…infec…ción…- _pues claro, cuando destrozó el shuriken los restos cayeron sobre su pierna infectando la herida, como no habían sido extraídos se habían ido extendiendo…¿cómo no se dio cuenta?, tenía que eliminarlos pronto o moriría, había perdido demasiada sangre sin darse cuenta._

_Sintió una punzada en el corazón al pensar que él había tenido la culpa de su estado, y por unos segundos el morado intenso de la hoja de la espada se apagó…_

_Se quitó la camiseta y la llevó corriendo al arroyo, la mojó y la trajo consigo de vuelta colocándosela en la frente, para disminuir la temperatura, después, retiró la parte del yukata que cubría la pierna, de ésta brotaba la sangre que se secaba a su alrededor, la piel estaba irritada, tomando un color morado semejante al de un hematoma._

_Tenía que correr pues su pulso había disminuido; concentró chakra en sus manos y colocándose a un lado presionó la pierna de la chica, para eliminar todos los restos de metal, incluyendo las partículas que se habrían diluido con la sangre, el chakra comenzó a fluir a través de la herida, liberándose en el cuerpo de la chica, el tiempo se sucedió como si los siglos pasaran en tan sólo unos instantes y el aire se hiciera pesado hasta ahogar, finalmente los espasmos cesaron, y su respiración antes agitada, volvió a un ritmo pausado._

_Garou se sentó en el suelo extenuado, mientras le practicaba los últimos auxilios a la pierna de la chica, que, sorprendentemente, aún permanecía consciente; su mano se movió a través de la hierba hasta alcanzar la de Garou, la cual, cogió con desesperación._

El dolor había sido insoportable, pero lo peor había sido el miedo a morir en aquella oscuridad, sin poder atisbar de nuevo la luz, eso me había aterrorizado verdaderamente, aquel estúpido accidente había estado más cerca de matarme que cualquiera de las peligrosas misiones que había llevado a cabo, y lo más estúpido de todo era que yo misma había propiciado esa situación, cosa que me llevaba a pensar que yo sería mi propio verdugo en un futuro no muy lejano, de no haber sido por la ayuda de Garou no habría sobrevivido esa noche.

Por eso ahora estaba en deuda con él, en el fondo sentía que aquello no era más que una mentira para no hacerme sentir culpable por tener que destruirle, pues al fin y al cabo ese era mi cometido, destruirle hasta que no quedara nada de su poder y arrebatarle la única espada que le inculcaba preciados recuerdos, me sentía rastrera al ser tan consciente de la realidad, le cogí la mano para desplazar ese sentimiento lejos de mí, pero comprendía que no podría ocultar la verdad durante más tiempo.

El caso es que resultaba irónico pensar que me sintiera culpable por alguien que no debería importarme lo más mínimo, y más aún habiendo pasado dos días desde que nos conocíamos, fue hipócrita por mi parte aceptar su devolución del estrechamiento de manos y suponer que había mantenido las manos asidas por creer que me reconfortaría.

Después de todo no era un mal tipo, o no tan insensible como me habían hecho ver, callado sí y mucho, pero una buena persona, ese nuevo pensamiento fue el que creo una nueva herida, tan profunda que no noté hasta el final…

-Kurayami es mi nombre- susurré un rato después, cuando creía que ya se había dormido, quería que mi nombre, el de una asesina, tan sólo quedara en un recuerdo de su subconsciente, puesto que mi verdadero nombre no podía aplicarse a alguien tan despiadado como yo, y lo más horrible de todo es que yo debía ejecutar su sentencia…¿en qué me había convertido?...

Desde aquel accidente ya nunca más fui la misma…


	3. Ova 3: Primavera

**OVA 3: PRIMAVERA: **

Fui la primera en despertarme o al menos eso creí, pues al hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para levantarme, su mano apretó la mía, evitando que hiciera cualquier movimiento, pero lo necesitaba, me dolía todo el y cuerpo y necesitaba articular mis músculos aunque me encontrara realmente cansada.

-Tengo sed- le dije viendo que mis intentos por levantarme eran frustrados.

-Yo te llevaré- me contestó mientras se ponía de pie y soltándome la mano por unos instantes me cogía en sus brazos y me llevaba con sumo cuidado al agua.

Dejé que mi cabeza reposara sobre su torso y sentí el cálido contacto de su piel desnuda, aspiré el aroma que desprendía y me dejé guiar sin saber aún donde me encontraba, pues mis sentidos estaban todavía debilitados.

Me soltó en la orilla del arroyo advirtiéndome de que el agua estaba algo fría, eso poco me importaba pues estaba tan entumecida que ni siquiera lo sentiría, pero a él si que pareció importarle porque utilizando un katon calentó el agua y me ayudó a sumergirme con cuidado.

Por la postura que mantenía estaba colocado de tal forma que no me miraba, intuí que lo hacía para no violar mi intimidad…

-Gracias- le dije mientras retiraba las capas de tela e iba sintiendo la tibieza del agua, acariciaba mi piel y aliviaba el escozor producido por las heridas, aún podía agarrar su mano que me asía lo suficientemente fuerte como para no caerme.

Sentí lástima por aquel hombre, tanta amabilidad como brindaba y no era capaz de sentir la que las personas a las que trataba le devolvían, apreté por eso su mano en señal de afecto.

-Deberías quitarte esa sangre si no quieres coger enfermedades, aprovecha ahora que el agua está caliente- le hablé con ternura, olvidándome en esos momentos de Kurayami la asesina, para sólo ser una chica sin nombre.

-S-sí- su voz sonó cohibida, quizás había parecido una proposición indecente, algo indecoroso.

-Siento si ha podido sonar mal, me lavo rápido y salgo, me echaré en ese árbol a descansar, no miraré- dije guiñándole un ojo y sumergiéndome bajo el agua.

Lavé mi cuerpo con esmero y me dispuse a salir del agua, pero antes de que hiciera nada me tenía agarrada por debajo de las piernas y por detrás de la espalda, llevándome en brazos, yo que no me había esperado aquello comencé a encenderme y a ponerme roja como un tomate, procurando taparme con las manos como si eso sirviera de algo.

Pareció no percatarse de este hecho porque siguió andando hasta parar en seco y dejándome en el suelo parar para cubrirme con la ropa que había lavado el día anterior, me ayudó a vestirme pues no podía echar peso sobre la pierna herida, después extendiéndome su brazo para que lo cogiera me acompañó de nuevo hasta el árbol y me dejó bajo su sombra, perdiéndose entre el murmullo del agua.

Saqué de entre los pliegues de la ropa una bolsita en la que llevaba un peine de nácar y un pequeño bote de colonia, mesé mis cabellos y los peiné con el reluciente nácar, que hacía ríos en mi melena, en mi cuello varias gotas de perfume con el dulce aroma del cerezo impregnando mi marmórea piel.

Aún guardaba las costumbres de aristócrata de mi infancia aunque algo más rudas, aún conservaba los ademanes galantes al andar, así como otros pequeños detalles que denotaban una parte nimia de mi pasado.

-¿Por qué Kurayami?- me preguntó sorprendiéndome y saliendo del agua, lo había oído…

-Porque todo lo que hay a mi alrededor es oscuridad- contesté haciendo alusión a mi ceguera.

-¿Y antes? ¿Cuál era tu nombre?- aquello sí que me impactó, pues nadie había preguntado antes por mi verdadero nombre, principalmente porque todos pensaban que aquel había sido siempre mi nombre.

-Ese ya no existe mientras siga conviviendo con estos ojos- contesté intentando zanjar el asunto, los asesinos no tienen más nombre que el dado por sus víctimas, pero el caso es que mi respuesta lo único que hizo fue inquietarle pues noté la tensión que había aparecido por lo que tuve que contar mi historia para que mi plan siguiera funcionando…

-Yo pertenecía a la familia del feudal del país del agua, era su hija y como tal fui instruida para ocupar el cargo una vez muerto mi padre como única sucesora, al principio y siendo pequeña era un cargo que me maravillaba y admiraba a mi padre, pero con el paso del tiempo fui dándome cuenta de que aquello no era lo que realmente me gustaba, no me sentía con ganas de pasarme todo el día encerrada en un despacho rodeada de miles de papeles, me gustaba más disfrutar de la laguna de nuestra casa a la que iba muy a menudo para despejarme, solía observar la gente que pasaba por el camino que la circundaba, una vez pasó una comitiva llevando consigo a un chico algo extraño pero de una inteligencia extremada, fue a hablar con mi padre y ya de camino nos conocimos, quedé muy impresionada por él y terminé visitándole a cada instante durante el tiempo que estuvo, mas finalmente tuvo que marcharse…

Yo decidí escaparme con él porque no soportaba la vida en palacio pero en el camino de vuelta a su casa, sufrimos una emboscada por parte de unos ninjas, uno de ellos me atacó y perdí la vista, jamás volví a saber nada de él…- la mayor parte de la historia era cierto aunque había tergiversado algunos acontecimientos, aquel chico había sido mi maestro y mentor, y la emboscada fue un ataque en la que mi técnica resultó más dañina que beneficiosa, - por eso me llamo así, el otro nombre no tiene sentido si no veo…-

-Entiendo- pronunció relajándose…- ¿quieres acompañarme en mi viaje?-

Si en ese momento hubiera sabido lo que pasaría después habría dicho que no, pero me dejé llevar y le seguí sin pensar en las consecuencias, ya no sólo para mí sino para él…

Desde aquel día y aquella decisión, muchos meses han pasado, he viajado con él a través de extensos páramos, siempre a su lado mientras se dedicaba a buscar algo sin descanso, jamás me dejó sola en este tiempo, compartimos momentos íntimos en los que le oí reír con la inocencia de un chiquillo, y sin embargo muchas veces tan sólo es el silencio el que se instala entre nosotros, no importa cuanto dure, no hace falta más palabras, sé que su mano siempre ha estado y estará ahí dispuesta a ayudarme.

Es por eso por lo que tantas noches me he escabullido para pensar en lo que haré, he de llevar las manos a los ojos para recordar el por qué estoy aquí, pero siempre obtengo la misma respuesta…ninguna…por eso siempre vuelvo con él, alimentando la mentira a cada segundo, deseo fervientemente recuperar la visión, pero en el fondo sé que Garou se ha hecho un hueco en mi corazón y no será tan fácil renunciar a él.

Intento negarlo una y otra vez lo que cada vez es más evidente, no quiero aceptarlo y admitir ese sentimiento, sería una derrota en mi búsqueda, pero el destino es implacable e impaciente y acelera las cosas convirtiéndolas en sórdidos entramados de mentiras y falsedades…

-Kurayami, ¿por qué lloras?- preguntaste rompiendo el silencio que duraba días.

-Llorar…- repetí tocándome la cara para descubrir que efectivamente estaba húmeda, perlada de pequeños espejos translúcidos del alma, estaba sorprendida porque en ningún momento había sido consciente de esta acción.

-Tengo que contarte una cosa…- tuve que contestar al final tras una ardua lucha interna entre mi cabeza y mi corazón, que debatían una decisión, que no creía tendría tanta repercusión en el futuro.

-Tengo una hermana…- comenzó a hablar, como si no hubiera oído nada encerrándome entre sus brazos, como hacía muchas noches que me acunaba entre el calor de su cuerpo y el de la hoguera; me acurruqué aún más hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, aspirando aquel ahora tan único e indescriptible que emanaba, llegando a mi mente una conversación acaecida no hacía mucho, la cual me había mantenido en vilo y la que ahora creaba un nudo en mi garganta.

FLASHBACK:

Me acerqué al río para enjuagar los kunais que habíamos usado para comer, cuando una mano me aferró y me sumergió en el lago en el que estábamos.

-¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar?- inquirió Goyoku que se mantenía erguido en el agua mientras me sujetaba fuertemente de la muñeca, yo me revolvía bajo el agua intentando zafarme de su agarre de pinza, buscando coger aire.

-Llevamos casi un año esperando a que le quites la maldita espada y lo único que has conseguido de ella es saber su nombre, ¿tan difícil es?- parecía no verse afectado por el agua y hablaba como si tal cosa.

-Te tenía en más alta estima…, no será…que te has enamorado- abrí los ojos al escuchar la afirmación; el secreto que tanto había escondido no estaba tan oculto como pensaba.

-Ni se te ocurra traicionarnos o morirá, así que más te vale darte prisa y entregarnos pronto la espada, si quieres que siga viviendo…- su voz se fue perdiendo…, salí precipitadamente del agua, angustiada por la falta de aire y por el trato que en su tiempo había hecho y ahora se me recordaba.

"¿Qué haría? ¿podía robarle la espada que con tanto ahínco guardaba?" estaba hecha un mar de dudas, anhelaba ver pero hacerle eso a Garou no tenía perdón, eso conviviría conmigo por el resto de mi vida y no estaba segura de poder soportarlo…

FIN FLASHBACK

-Bueno en realidad, no es mi hermana, pero llevamos juntos casi diez años, cuidando el uno del otro como si fuéramos una familia, aunque hace ya un año que nos separamos para buscar cada uno información sobre nuestros respectivos clanes, es por eso que estoy continuamente viajando de un lado a otro, quiero encontrar cualquier vestigio de los Warui, quiero encontrar una solución al chakra Hiteiteki que consume nuestros sentimientos, es algo que le debo a mi madre, ella siempre nos quiso y nos trató con mucho cariño, no pertenecía a nuestro clan por eso sí que podía sentir – hablaba con toda tranquilidad, liberándose quizás de parte de su pesar, aunque sabía lo que sucedería al final…

-Ryukiba fue su último regalo, por eso siempre la llevo conmigo, me hace ser más humano, además de que también es un arma tremendamente poderosa, pero aún he de descubrir el Hiteiteki Shinken, las técnicas secretas de mi clan, quiero conocer todo el potencial de este chakra y descubrir si de alguna manera puedo recobrar lo perdido, aunque…estando contigo…he comprendido lo que es sentir- comentó mientras su corazón palpitaba a toda prisa bajo su pecho, al igual que el mío que se contorsionaba de angustia, lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, pero había permanecido en secreto entre nosotros, nos habíamos enamorado sin proponérnoslo, había entrado en su corazón como estaba planeado que haría , y ahora me tocaba robarle, pero no era capaz de quitárselo sin más, le contaría la verdad, aunque eso supusiera el perderle para siempre, era lo justo…, bueno justo habría sido no haberle engañado nunca.

Dejé unos instantes para que el silencio perviviera y saborear esos momentos de tenerle cerca, mientras mi corazón agonizaba y se iba muriendo conforme me separaba de él, en el camino le besé en la frente pues no merecía rozar si quiera aquellos labios…

Me levanté y anduve hacia mis ropas que yacían esparcidas por los alrededores del claro en el que nos conocimos, saqué una piedra labrada que emitía una fuerte luz morada del mismo color que la zanbatô, se la llevé y dejé que observara la flecha que esa luz dibujada y que leyera el nombre que estaba escrito "Warui Garou"

-¿Qué esto?- preguntó contrariado.

-Hace casi un año, recibí una carta de unos hombres que solicitaban mi presencia en un desierto páramo del país de la roca, acudí allí y escuché la propuesta que me hicieron, su objetivo eran siete pergaminos de enorme poder, guardados en una inmensa fortaleza de metal indestructible creada por los kages de todas las aldeas, estos pergaminos, el cual uno de ellos está en su poder, tiene la capacidad de multiplicar por mil el chakra, también es capaz de crear técnicas de todo tipo de elementos, y son de tales proporciones que ni un ejército de millones de personas podría derrotarles.

Mi misión era ayudarles a conseguirlos, más concretamente, yo debía procurarles el arma capaz de destruir la fortaleza, me hablaron de un clan extinto y del que sólo quedaba un superviviente, un solitario muchacho que buscaba ante todo el contacto humano, yo debía engañarle y destruir la barrera de insensibilidad que le rodeaba y obligarle a deshacerse de su espada para entregársela a ellos… y ese chico eres tú…

-Era yo…- dijo a la misma vez que yo sentenciaba mi explicación, había mantenido una posición erguida y firme al hablar, contrastaba con la ola de emociones de mi interior, pero debía afrontar la realidad, así como la responsabilidad de mis actos, esconder la cabeza evadiéndome en inútiles excusas no serviría de nada.

-Así que…¿todo fue mentira?, aquellos tipos que te perseguían…, tu pasado…el teatro que montaste con la infección…

-NO, aquello fue verdad, pero el resto…- no pude ni terminar la frase porque la angustia me estaba ahogando, ¿cómo contarle ahora lo que realmente sentía por él?.

Si lo hacía lo matarían y además de nada serviría pues no creería ni una de mis palabras, prefería dejarle que pensar que todo fue una mera burla, el odio que pudiera sentir hacia mí me reconfortaría al menos.

-¿Qué te daban a cambio?- su voz vibraba, estaba confuso, decepcionado y sobre todo herido.

-Recuperaría la visión- cerré los puños fuertemente mientras hacía desaparecer el kimono que había llevado desde que lo conocí, para cambiarlo por todo un conjunto negro de ropa del que únicamente resultaba mi blanca piel, mi traje de lucha.

-Este es mi verdadero aspecto, soy una asesina- le dije con tanta frialdad y crueldad que tuve miedo de mí misma.

-Te dejaré escapar, tendrás que irte lejos…, con tu hermana, yo me enfrentaré a ellos, les entregaré una zanbatô falsa que les tendrá entretenidos durante un tiempo- al final no había podido evitar la tentación de protegerle, aquello había sido un error mío, no permitiría que le hicieran nada.

-Ni hablar, les mataré con mis propias manos- fue terminar de decir la última palabra, cuando una enorme sombra se abalanzó sobre mí, reaccioné rápido y tuve tiempo de sacar un sai, el cual clavé en su estómago.

-Hokori- era un bestia porque se sacó brutalmente el sai del estómago dejando un reguero de sangre y llevando las manos a mi cuello que amenazaba con romperse en pocos segundos.

-Ya sabía Goyoku que nos traicionarías, pero no podrás hacer nada porque te mataré antes, tenlo por seguro, y tú nos darás la espada- habló con una voz sádica, mas no tuvo ocasión de continuar pues una acometida de Ryukiba y su coraza se hizo pedazos, aproveché entonces el momento para crear unas enormes estalagmitas de hielo que le lancé.

Consiguió esquivar algunas pero aumenté el número de ellas y finalmente impactaron contra su cuerpo transportándolo varios metros hacia atrás y clavándolo finalmente en un árbol.

Me agaché para recuperar el aliento y vi como el cuerpo se disolvía dejando como único rastro un corazón atravesado por el hielo.

A mi lado podía sentir a Garou que intentaba asimilar la verdad, la odiosa y terrible verdad que quemaba su piel y ardía en su corazón por al herida que yo había creado.


	4. Ova 4: Nieve

**OVA 4: *********Nieve*******

-Garou márchate- hablé colocando una mano sobre su hombro que retiró con brusquedad como era normal.

-Llévame con ellos- gritó.

-No, tienes que irte, no estás en condiciones de luchar- traté en vano de apaciguarlo –vamos vete con tu hermana ya.

-He dicho que me lleves- dijo agarrándome del brazo y obligándome a andar, estaba claro que no tenía más opción que guiarle…

Mientras le conducía a través del bosque me moría de ganas de decirle que lo sentía, que si que era importante para mí, pero…¿de qué serviría?, de nada, el daño ya estaba hecho…

Nos habíamos adentrado en una gruta con fuerte olor a azufre y donde la temperatura era bastante alta, alrededor de unos cuarenta grados, el sonido metálico cortando la carne alteró aquel extraño silencio.

Caí al suelo escupiendo una bocanada de sangre y llevando la mano a mi estómago por la que se derramaba la sangre; me mareé y traté de apreciar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero por el momento sólo conseguía distinguir el entrechocar de armas, una mano, salida de la nada, me agarró del pelo y con violencia me arrastró caverna adentro quitándome los sais por el camino.

-Te dije que serían míos-

-Envy…-

-Sí…Warui si quieres que esta preciosidad siga con vida entréganos la espada- amenazó llevando una enorme cuchilla a mi cuello.

El combate entre ambos participantes paró de inmediato y la fría presencia de Goyoku apareció a nuestro lado.

-Dejadla en paz, es a mí a quien queréis, si os atrevéis a tocarle un solo pelo os juro que os mato- ¿qué? ¿por qué hacía esto?, después de todo lo que le había hecho y aún quería ayudarme, no pude entonces más que odiar mi existencia.

Garou corrió hacia ellos, con Ryukiba en lo alto, y arremetiendo contra ellos mas casi sin éxito pues sus sentimientos de rabia y angustia interferían y su chakra por consiguiente se veía debilitado; una gota de sangre cayó sobre mi rostro y como si tuviera una visión en mi mente se sucedieron las imágenes, todo lo que estaba aconteciendo se desarrollaba en mi mente, la mano desnuda de Garou impedía el avance de Goyoku que con su armadura repelía a la débil Ryukiba, y como su rabia aumentaba la herida aumentaba…

-Argg- un grito hizo mirar a ambos a la derecha pudiendo observar el cuerpo de Envy era atravesado por una larga lanza de hielo, sujeta por mi sangrienta mano, su cuerpo al igual que el de Hokori se disolvió y el corazón palpitante cayó al suelo.

Con esta última víctima había conseguido descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de Goyoku, una bestia mononoke, los otros dos no eran más que él mismo que para controlar su poder había tenido que repartir su alma, utilizando corazones de víctimas inocentes, sería difícil batirle puesto que era fuerte y además no estaba herido al contrario que nosotros dos.

Una larga y enorme cadena con una guadaña en ambos extremos apareció, el metal por el que estaba formada era incandescente y consumía mis fuerzas con cada pasada cortante a través del aire.

El calor de aquella cueva además no ayudaba nada pues mis técnicas eran todas de hielo y la herida de mi estómago, pese a haber sido tapada con una precaria técnica curativa, necesitaba atención.

Goyoku parecía estar al tanto de mi situación y se decantó por Garou para atacar en primer lugar, yo podría morir desangrada mientras tanto y eso era un punto a su favor.

Pronto el ambiente se cargó de chakra, seguramente sería un genjutsu, ¿lo habría notado Garou? No estaba segura pero por si acaso agarré los sais que había recuperado y me preparé para desviar el ataque dirigido a Garou, pero éste nunca llegó, en su lugar un fuerte pitido comenzó a resonar en mi cabeza; caí al suelo con las manos en la sien intentando acallar aquel doloroso ruido…

_A pesar de las heridas en la mano Garou aferraba con fuerza la zanbatô, esperando cualquier ataque del tipo de la armadura, una enorme hacha le servía para crear grandes zanjas en el suelo que hacían temblar los frágiles cimientos de la caverna, salteaba los constantes ataques del enemigo pero era fuerte en aquel medio, de reojo Garou miraba a Kurayami, preocupado aún por su estado; ella se encontraba muy quieta con un sai en la mano y como mirando a lugar perdido…_

_Estaba mirándola, cuando vio como caía llevándose las manos a la cabeza y retorciéndose, había caido víctima de un genjutsu, fue a correr hacia ella, cuando un hachazo los separó y de entre el polvo levantado, apareció aquel hombre junto a ella levantando el hacha por encima de su cabeza, para asestar el golpe de gracia._

_Garou observaba furioso viendo cómo el tiempo se acababa, por eso tomando impulso echó a correr saltando por los aires atravesando la grieta, e interponiéndose entre el hacha y ella, opuso resistencia deshaciendo lentamente el hacha que iba ganándole terreno, cortando peligrosamente sus ropas y alcanzando su piel que se abrió ante el frío metal y comenzó a manchar todo de rojo._

_El esfuerzo que hacía Goyoku por herir a Garou, suponía un beneficio para Kurayami pues los efectos del genjutsu disminuían, el sonido ya no era aquel hiriente pitido…_

El ruido había desaparecido, y podía notar una respiración entrecortada, llevé las manos hacia delante deseando que no fuera él el que se encontraba delante, pero mis manos no podían burlar a la realidad, la sangre manchaba su camiseta y mis manos, entremezclándose la que ya había en las mías, la ira me invadió al escuchar la risa sádica de Goyoku y sus prepotentes palabras:

-No importa lo que hagáis, vais a morir aquí los dos…¿no es romántico?- analicé la situación, nuestras fuerzas y nuestras posibilidades, y tan sólo me quedó una solución…utilizaría esa técnica, tan sólo la había probado una vez y fue la culpable de que perdiera la vista, pero era poderosa y con alguien como él, era la única válida, además y más importante, Garou estaba en peligro.

Me puse de pie recuperando el equilibrio, agarrándome el vientre pues la herida comenzaba de nuevo a sangrar, agarré la cuchilla con la mano e hice fuerza para retirarla de Garou, cortándome en el intento, aquella herida escocía pero ya todo iba a acabar, para evitarle cualquier riesgo a Garou había creado una burbuja de cristal y hielo que le protegería de todo ataque y así no podría intervenir…

De nuevo volvió a alzar el hacha y la descargó contra mí chocando contra una barrera de hielo que apareció de la nada, me apoyé sobre las manos e hice un barrido que lo tiró al suelo aunque se incorporó rápidamente, echó a correr hacia mí pues había sido lanzado lejos, y yo me puse de pie comenzando a formar sellos como si aquel tipo no estuviera delante, con serenidad…

El tiempo pareció detenerse, el vaho que exhalaba se fue condensando y se hacía perfectamente apreciable, todo lo que antes ardía ahora se había apagado.

Conforme Goyoku iba avanzando una espesa capa de hielo se formaba a sus pies, al principio la destruía pero poco a poco le iba ganando terreno y comenzaba a congelarse irremediablemente, unos pasos antes de encontrarse con Kurayami quedó finalmente atrapado, sus piernas eran retenidas por el hielo y la movilidad de sus brazos disminuía, aunque no a tanta velocidad como la de la temperatura de la caverna, que pasado de cuarenta grados a veinte bajo cero, la sangre comenzó a manchar el hielo que lo retenía, el agua de su cuerpo se congelaba desgarrándolo por dentro.

Alzó la mirada y me vio, ya me estaba transformando, mi cabello ya no era azabache sino azulado, como cubierto por nieve, mi piel totalmente pálida, mis ropas de un azul intenso al igual que mis ojos que eran puro frío, el hielo se esparcía por mi cuerpo completando la técnica, arremolinándose en mi mano y creando una espada azul de hielo que relucía por el vibrante color de su hoja:

-Batsu no Hime Kori – pronuncié con una voz glacial.

Goyoku se deshacía poco a poco, y los cristales de su interior resquebrajaban la piel sobresaliendo mientras los gritos inundaban la caverna, el final ya casi estaba cerca, avancé hacia él, todo rastro identificativo nos abandonaba a ambos, él siendo un enorme cristal, yo convirtiéndome en la fría princesa del mismo elemento.

Comenzaba a sentir el hielo desgarrando mi piel, esa era la contrapartida de aquella técnica, que afectaba también al que la realizaba, toda técnica tiene contraindicaciones y esta por su poder contra bestias del tipo mononoke resultaba bastante dañina para el ejecutor.

El cuerpo de la bestia ya estaba completamente destruido sólo quedaba su alma, la esencia de su ser encerrada dentro, una bola roja etérea, llevé la espada hacia ésta y la clavé, absorbiendo todo aquel poder hasta que desapareció por completo.

El frío, el hielo, la espada, mi apariencia, todo, desapareció en un instante como si nada hubiera sucedido mas Goyoku ya no estaba y yo caía al suelo manchándolo con la sangre que emanaba de mis múltiples heridas.

Después de todo ni yo era tan fuerte como presumía de ser, ni Garou era tan insensible…- Lo siento- pronuncié con un hilo de voz.

-Shhh- le escuché pronunciar a mi lado, pues había venido corriendo hasta donde yo estaba, y me agarraba la mano, los dos sabíamos que no había vuelta atrás…

-Me alegro de haberte conocido Garou- dije haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por abrir los ojos, al final lo conseguí…

…Veía…, al final conseguía ver, el último regalo antes de morir, contemplar el rostro que tantas veces había imaginado, allí estaban esas pupilas tan diferentes y cautivadoras escondidas tras las gafas, me contemplaban con un deje de tristeza y de ellas brotaba una lágrima, alcé la mano para acariciar su rostro y enredar mis dedos entre su pelo, sintiendo sus labios besar mi mano, la bajé entonces hasta su pecho y di varios golpecitos en su corazón para sanar la herida que había creado.

-Estaré siempre contigo y te protegeré, sólo di Yukiko (hija de la nieve) y apareceré – le dije al oído cuando se pegó a mí en un abrazo; aquel aroma…lo llevaría conmigo el resto de la eternidad; su cabeza se separó y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me perdería en esos ojos todas las noches…

-Ai shiteru – susurré rozando sus labios, disfrutando del silencio que sabía mío, guardando el recuerdo para la posteridad con un casto beso que sellaba nuestra historia, nuestro secreto…

_La vida se escapó de su cuerpo, abrazada a Garou, durante unos minutos él permaneció en la misma posición, impregnándose del calor que aún emanaba hasta que este se desvaneció, cogió el cuerpo inerte de Yukiko…, la flor de cerezo había caído pero aún así era hermosa…como cuando se balanceaba sobre las ramas del árbol._

_Al final se había marchado, estaba triste porque ya no la tendría más entre sus brazos, pero se había quedado con él para siempre, en su corazón, para recordarle que no estaría solo, que no habría vacío pues siempre estaría ella para llenarlo, y un cálido abrazo arropó su alma y su corazón, unos brazos ligeros que envolvían los suyos…_

-Sí…no habrá vacío…-

_Levantó el cuerpo como tantas otras veces había hecho y se la llevó lejos de la cueva…, el día había vuelto y con él, el sol, que por unos momentos le deslumbró._

_Anduvo unos metros hasta llegar al claro y dejó el cuerpo con cuidado en la hierba mientras que cavaba una zanja, una vez la hubo terminado volvió a por el cuerpo para lavarlo, pues permanecería intacto, tal y como la recordaba y la recordaría, por eso la bañó y borró todo rastro de impureza, la vistió con su kimono y le creó un ataúd de cristal, porque no le habría gustado reposar entre sombras. _

_Depositó su cuerpo dentro y lo cerró con chakra para que nadie pudiera perturbar su sueño, después y con todo el dolor de su corazón, cubrió poco a poco el ataúd con tierra, dejando para lo último el rostro…hasta que se perdió bajo la tierra._

_Se sentó bajo un árbol y se tiró horas contemplando la tumba, la nieve había comenzado a caer sobre aquel lugar, no en más sitios, sólo sobre el lugar en el que reposaba, y de entre la nieve que se iba formando unos preciosos lirios salieron adornándolo todo y reflejándose entre los cristalinos copos de nieve…un espectáculo digno de ver…_

_Unas manos cubrieron los ojos de Garou y una voz muy familiar le despertó de su sueño:_

-Hola nichan, bonito paisaje- _se trataba de una chica morena que observó aquel insólito paisaje y le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie._

-Te he echado de menos, que sonriente…¿algo bonito ha pasado?-_ dijo mirando la sonrisa que se dibujaba en la cara de su hermano…, algo había sucedido en aquel tiempo, se le veía radiante y eso la alegraba…lo que no se esperaba fue un abrazo que le dio por sorpresa, qué haría sin su nichan, pensó mientras le abrazaba dando gracias a quien fuera que hubiera hecho aquello…_

-Bonito lazo- _dijo haciendo referencia a un lazo lila que llevaba anudado a la funda de Ryukiba_ – y hueles muy bien- _esta vez hacía alusión al bote de perfume que había cogido de Yukiko como recuerdo de ella, para no olvidar su olor y tenerla siempre cerca…_

-Mira nichan, encontré esto- _le mostró una espada de diamantes mientras sonreía y cogía de la mano a su hermano para irse – venga Garou tenemos que trabajar…- y así ambos se marcharon del claro dejando tras de sí el lugar teñido de blanco, allí donde la nieve jamás había caído…_

Años más tarde…

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó una muchacha pelirroja.

-Garou- contestó él

-Yo Ayumo-

Era el principio de una nueva historia….

"Porque no hay más tinieblas que las del corazón, y no hay más oscuridad que nuestros miedos"


End file.
